Morning Routine
by EximiusMax
Summary: This is a simple practice draft I made to get back into the swing of writing. It has all original characters, but takes place in the Mother world. Not sure if I'll go any further with this project. This will probably be deleted soon.


The sound of an alarm clock rung across the room as Isaac slowly rose up from his bed and groaned. With a quick yawn and stretch, he gazed over to his alarm clock and turned it off with a quick smack to the top, rather than blasting it with PK Fire again. He wanted to go right back to sleep, so he looked to see if he had time to do so. But when he saw the clock read 8:30, whatever sleepiness he had suddenly went away and was replaced with child-like energy.

"Whoa, Trevor! Trevor!" Isaac said as he jumped off his bed and ran to his brother's bed, playfully slapping the mattress around his head to wake him up. "C'mon, big bro! Wake up! Wake up! Big day!"

"Alright, alright, bro! I-I'm up…" Trevor groaned as he waved his hands at Issac, who ran over to his dresser to get dressed and out of his PJs. "What's got you so hyped up today?" Trevor asked as he slowly sat up.

"Baseball game, remember? Blue Sox versus the Ravens!"

"What time is it?"

"Uhh…8:31."

"But the game's not for another three hours…"

"Yeah but it takes an hour to get there! So c'mon! Dad's probably waiting for us outside!" Isaac slipped on his favorite blue-stripped t-shirt that matched well with his tan shorts. He ran out of the room, almost as if in a race to see who could get ready first. Trevor couldn't help but chuckle. Even at 14 years old, Isaac was still as excitable about sports as he was a little kid. Or maybe he just really wanted to spend time with him. By the time Trevor had exited the room and gotten dressed himself, Isaac was running out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen, where his mother already had breakfast waiting for him.

Isaac greeted her as he sat the table, greeted with a stack of three pancakes and a cup of apple juice. His mom smiled and greeted him with a soft "Good morning, honey!" as he ate up; it always made her happy to see her son so happy too. Trevor came downstairs shortly after, wearing his signature varsity jacket over a red-striped shirt and blue jeans. He too greeted his mother as he took two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster.

It was a beautiful day outside; perfect for a game of catch. There was barely a cloud in the sky, allowing the sunlight to shine through the windows and fill the entire room with light. Isaac's mom had opened a window to allow the fresh morning air to leak into the house to compliment it. It was a nice Saturday morning, so the whole town was alive. Birds chirping, flowers blooming, and kids playing outside. It was a perfect summer day.

"Hey Isaac," Trevor said as the toast jumped out of the toaster and he grabbed a piece. Isaac looked over. "Catch!" He tossed the toast at him, and Isaac managed to stop it in mid-air just before it hit him in the face. He laughed triumphantly as he picked it out of the air and took a huge bite out of it. "Nice! Your PSI's getting better, bro!"

"I might've done some practice last night…" said Isaac, "I hope I can catch a ball today!"

"With your hand or your head?" Trevor said as he sat down to eat his toast. The two brothers continued to talk as they finished their meals. They then got ready to go out the door when Trevor remembered something and ran back up the stairs. When he came back down, he gave Isaac something he forgot: his favorite baseball cap. Isaac thanked him as he put it on, trying to fit it over his poofy hair. The brothers made their way to the car when…

"Look out, Isaac!" yelled a little girl's voice as Isaac was tackled by a golden retriever who was after a Frisbee, which Trevor managed to barely catch with his own PSI before it hit the car window.

"Whoa! Hey, Max!" Isaac said as the dog licked him "Hello!". The girl ran up to them to get Max off Isaac. "Hey, Hailey!"

"Hey, big bro!" Hailey replied. Their father appeared right behind her, petting Max to calm him down. "Sorry about that! Dad and I were playing catch with Max!" Isaac got up, brushing the dirt off his shirt. "You wanna play with us?"

"Sorry Hailey, no can do," said Trevor, "We're goin' to the baseball game, remember?"

"There you two are," Dad said, "Who's ready for some baseball!" Isaac and Trevor jumped into the car, with their father jumping into the driver's seat and starting the car. Mom then walked outside to wish them goodbye, greeted by Max running up to her. She always was his favorite.

"Have a good time, you guys!" He said as they pulled out of the driveway and drove to the baseball field, with her and Hailey waving as they left.


End file.
